The Soccer King
by Angeliciousmon
Summary: He was a champion following in his father's footsteps, She was only being forcefully dragged to every match. When these two meet will sparks fly or will the two despise each other? What happens when not only Takuya is out for Izumi's heart? Takumi, Mizuji
1. Chapter 1 The game

**Weeee! I'm back with another fic, although this time it's about my one and only love… Digimon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (Sadly…) if I did Tai, Ryo Takuya and Kouji would have been a lot more powerful. Tai and Sora would have had more of a relationship inside the series. Davis wouldn't have existed (Sorry but he tried to copy Tai and that is an insult in my books). The D-reapers of Digimon Tamers wouldn't have been as weird… (Well the guy from Evangelion designed them… So I can understand why) Ryo and Rika would have had more of a relationship and he would have been like her rock, the only person she could trust and she would admit his feelings for her… And there would have been a definite love triangle between Izumi, Kouji and Takuya and another girl that Kouji would finally go for that understands his personality better and can connect with him and JP would have dies (Sorry JP fans, just a personal thing against him…) **

**Well enough of the long authors note and enjoy the show!**

**The Soccer King**

**Chapter 1 – The game**

'_Mizuho… Why do I let you get me into these situations?'_

Izumi Orimoto asked herself as she walked with her best friend into the huge stadium of Tokyo. Mizuho was a soccer fanatic and tonight her favorite team was playing and somehow she had managed to drag Izumi to the game…

_Izumi was lazily flicking through one of her best friend's and roommate's soccer magazines. She was insanely bored, that was the only reason she was going through a soccer magazine…_

_She hardly understood what she was looking at, let alone what she was reading. The article was something about getting yourself noticed as a forward…Then an article about which boots were more comfortable…_

"_This is so pathetic…" she mumbled as she mindlessly turned the pages, she couldn't even understand a dumb soccer magazine… How useless did you get?_

_Her cheeks began to blush from her lack of knowledge on the sport from living with Mizuho for almost three years and her knowledge went as far as the fact that there were nine players in a team… No wait was that even right?_

_Growling in frustration she slammed the magazine down, how dare the stupid thing make a fool of her, even if it was unintentional…_

_The closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she huffed at the magazine. The stupid thing would not get the better of her._

_She looked back down at the open magazine and her cheeks soon became rose coloured again as she saw where the magazine had opened to. _

_She pulled the magazine up again and stared at the picture that had made her blush. Chocolate coloured spiky hair and hazel eyes stared back up at her. Also a goofy grin that made her blush deepen…_

_Under the picture was a caption, "Son of the famous Taichi Kamiya. His son carries on the legacy of his father proudly and is named one of the best players Japan has ever had…"_

_Izumi stopped reading, she had heard of the name Taichi Kamiya before… _

_That's when it hit her, he was Mizuho's hero and role-model… That girl could babble about him for hours… _

_She shook her head, back to the point. He had successfully led Japan to victory in the FIFA World cup and now he was training the members of the team Pyro Tornados. She was surprising herself as to how much knowledge she had on the man…_

_Well maybe it was from listening to Mizuho talk non-stop about the man and all the info had finally sunk in, after all those years…_

_She looked at the magazine again, determined to find out the name of the guy's son. Her eyes scanned all over the page until…_

"_Takuya Kamiya."_

_Izumi immediately dropped the magazine from the shock of hearing someone's voice and whipped around to see two green orbs looking into her own blue ones._

"_Mizuho!" she calmed once she realized who it was, "You really scared me!"_

_The black haired girl broke into a fit of laughter and Izumi blushed, this really wasn't funny! "Mizuho! It isn't funny!"_

"_But you should have see your face!" the black haired girl said in-between the giggles that were erupting out of her mouth. _

_Izumi crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the girl, "So you caught me in a moment of weakness once… Big deal because it will never happen again!"_

_Mizuho stopped laughing and looked at her friend, a smile playing on her lips as she watched the embarrassed girl. "So why were you looking at the picture of Takuya Kamiya?"_

_Izumi was brought out of her defensive state and her cheeks went slightly red, "Nothing, I was just browsing until you came in and frightened me!" she said, lying so bluntly._

"_Really? Well then what if I told you I had scored tickets to go watch his team play tonight?" Mizuho waited for her reaction._

_Izumi's jaw dropped and she blinked, "Really?"_

"_Really! Now hurry up and go get ready, the match starts in a couple of hours so go, go!" and she pushed the blushing girl into her room so she could get ready…_

So that's how she had ended up here as she and her best friend walked to the seats they were assigned to.

They sat down and Mizuho started fumbling in her bag for something. She soon found the object and shoved it into Izumi's hands.

The blond looked confused as she looked at the white paper curiously, "Open it. I promise it won't bite ok?"

Izumi shot a hard glare at the black haired girl before pulling the contents out of the envelope. She unfolded the letter inside it and read aloud:

"_Dear Miss Hitoki_

_On behalf of the ladies Pyro Tornados I am writing you this letter to announce to you that you have been accepted into the team Pyro Tornados, the ladies league! _

_The letter also includes training sessions and yours have been highlighted for your convenience. _

_The first practice officially starts in one week time, on the 6__th__ of June. This will be a compulsory session and your attendance is required so we can observe more of your skills on a one to one basis._

_We were highly impressed with your previous record and I believe that the current team you are on hasn't lost since you joined and we are hoping that you will do the same to the Pyro Tornados. _

_As a welcome gift we have included two tickets to the men's Pyro Tornados play against the Blitz team this Saturday at the Tokyo Stadium. We also included passes that will allow you to meet each member after the game._

_We sincerely hope you will take this opportunity and we hope to see you here for practice on the 6__th__ of June. _

_Kind Regards_

_Mrs S Takamori, Secretary of the Pyro Tornados. _

Izumi's sapphire eyes widened after reading the letter. "This is so amazing Mizuho!"

She hugged the black haired girl next to her, this was her friend's dream… To always play for the Pyro Tornados… And then to go to the FIFA World Cup on the Japanese team.

She was well on her way of reaching her destination…

"So are you coming with me after the match to meet each of the players?" she asked, "You could meet Takuya?"

Mizuho knew she had just pulled out her trump card as she saw a slight blush rise to the blond's cheeks…

Izumi considered for a moment… She would be meeting the guy in person… He had looked hot on the picture but not only that every time she thought of him a small amount of red rushed to her cheeks and she felt all tingly on the inside…

It was almost as if… As if-

"Earth to Izumi Orimoto!" and Mizuho waved her hand in-front of Izumi's face, "Are you going to come with me or not?"

Izumi shook her head, "Yeah I'll come… But only for your sake. Okay?"

But Mizuho knew that was not the only reason the blond wanted to come with her to meet the team.

Izumi wanted to meet one brown haired guy…

* * *

"Hey Takuya are you ready for tonight's match?" a boy with midnight black haired asked the brunette.

"Yeah! Of course I am Kouichi! I mean I am the star player!" the brunette replied teasingly back.

The black haired boy laughed, "Confident as ever Takuya…"

"You know I don't mean it. Without you guys I wouldn't even have gotten this far!" he replied as he patted the black haired boy on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Kouji and mines twin strike never fails!" he said referring to his and his brother's trademark move that usually landed them with a goal.

"That reminds me… Where is Kouji? Did you guys have another fight?" Takuya asked. As in-tune as the twins were on the field, they were enemies off the field and usually weren't close together…

"I'm right here," and the black haired boy seemed to appear from nowhere as he stood in front of the awestruck teammates.

That's why he had earned the name Silent Wolf. He could steal the ball without the other team even noticing it was gone! And he was Takuya's best friend…

"I will never get how you do that!" Kouichi exclaimed, his bubbly personality showing.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Kouichi said, "One of the new Pyro Tornados ladies members gets to meet us after the game." Takuya could have smacked himself at the guys short attention span…

"Well it seems we will have to be entertainers tonight then?" Kouji asked, sounding kind of irritated… He wasn't exactly the social bunny…

Before any of the others could reply a large looking man entered the room, "Okay guys time for pre-match cheek-ups!"

"JP!" Kouichi said, and immediately went over to the medic and put his arm around the solid man.

Takuya looked at Kouji before he also walked to JP, hearing bits of the conversation between the medic and the energetic player…

* * *

"And now we have the members of the Pyro Tornados! Leading them onto the field is their captain, Takuya Kamiya!" and the brunette ran onto the field and did a flip once he got to the center and looked around at the adoring fans.

He flashed smiled to all of them but for some reason he couldn't help but look in the direction of the east row of seats… Something had been catching his eye.

He was about to make his way over there when he felt himself being pulled by Kouichi into doing an elaborate handshake he and the black haired boy had perfected.

There was no more time for him to try to get close to the row once the other team's players had come out onto the field but the figure was still at the back of his mind as the match started.

**Yay end of chapter one!**

**Well if you want me to write more please click the little purplish/blue button at the bottom left hand corner, you know you want to! I already have this story all plotted out so the second chapter will be out quite quickly… And for those who didn't figure it out yet, this is a Taizmui fic (Takuya x Izumi) I also adore Kouzumi but this pair seemed better for this fic! So please R&R and I promise to upload the next chapter very soon!**

**Love you all**

**AnimeHimura **


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**(Hey this is Angel who really wrote the story not my sis, whose account I stole... Ha ha! More info on my profile page!)�**

**Yay the next chapter! Well now Izumi and Takuya will officially meet each other and who knows what will happen between the two!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Digimon and I don't think I'll go over again what would happen if I did.**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting **

Izumi had started getting into the game, her eyes never leaving the brunette captain as he skillfully made his way around members from the other team like they were 1st graders running after a ball that a 6th grader was dribbling.

Mizuho had also noticed her friend's attention was focused mainly on the captain, and that she was starting to cheer for them… It was so un-Izumi like it scared her.

The blond was definitely getting a crush on the soccer star… And lucky for her she got to meet the guy after the game. Not all women were that lucky.

Mizuho sighed… The game wasn't going all to well… The Tornados missed many opportunities to make a goal and she could see Takuya was getting very frustrated at his team…

�

* * *

�

Takuya was just about ready to kill everyone in the team… Absolutely everyone.

Sure he loved them in a brotherly way… But tonight they were being utterly pathetic and it was annoying the life out of him

They had already missed about five goals… And they were tied with the other team, and worse there were ten minutes on the clock… Ten damn minutes.

That would never be enough time for the team… Especially since they were playing so damn stupid… 

First of all Kouji and Kouichi refused to do the twin strike because they had been fighting with each other during the medic exam…

Then another player called Gerry also was totally missing the ball in corner passing…

Takuya hit his head, was he the only one trying to win the damn game?

"BRRIT!" The whistle blew, signaling a time out.

Takuya smirked, his team was so in for the time of their lives…

�

* * *

�

"Hey Mizuho… Since it's a time out I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Izumi told the black haired girl who simply nodded and gave her directions.

Izumi sighed as she left, Mizuho was still into the game… Even though it was break she didn't miss a second. 

Showed how dedicated she was…

She was just walking down the stairs when she saw some of the players rushing past her. 'The locker rooms must be close to the bathroom…' she decided as she continued walking.

She looked to see if any of the other players were coming and seeing none she walked onward, not exactly too sure where she was going…

Nothing looked even remotely close to a bathroom and now she was thinking that she had most probably missed where Mizuho had told her to go and somehow ended up here…

She slapped her head… 'I should have listened when Mizuho explained the blueprints of Tokyo Stadium!'

She started walking back the way she came, her mind focused on the fact that she had gotten lost and was now somewhere where she thought that she shouldn't be…

She turned a corner and never saw the person jogging up the hallway, her mind was too focused on the whole lost thing and when she finally did realize something it was too late…

BUMP

The next thing she knew was that she was flat on her back and that she had landed with a thud on the ground.

She had closed her eyes from the impact and she slowly opened her eyes only to find that her vision was blurry, 'Well it's expected…'

"Well this is an interesting position." 

Izumi's eyes immediately regained focus and she was now staring into chocolate eyes… That looked awfully familiar…

The figure on top of her slowly got up and offered her a hand which she accepted and used to pull herself up with.

She was busy dusting off her skirt while she muttered a barely audible, "Sorry."

"Hey it's okay… Are you hurt?" the person in front of her asked. She dared not look up, she was scared those eyes really were whose she thought they were.

"No I'm okay… I should have watched where I was going…" and she pushed herself to look up and smile at the person.

"Are you lost?" the person asked and Izumi gulped, she knew who this person was and she had just made a total fool of herself… She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Yeah…" she took a breath, "I was supposed to be on my way to the bathroom but I kinda took the wrong way and landed up here…"

"Hey well I'm not too sure of where the bathrooms are ether… I haven't played at this stadium for some time but I think if you go up the stairs and turn left, then take the next stairs down you should get there."

Izumi now immediately that he really was who she thought he was… The uniform confirmed it all… It was Takuya Kamiya!

"Thanks well I better get going," and she smiled at him before racing up the stairs and went straight back to Mizuho… The need for the bathroom no longer there.

Luckily Mizuho didn't question why she took so long or she didn't ask about Izumi's slightly reddened cheeks.

�

* * *

�

Somehow the anger he wanted to let out at his team was nullified as he bumped into the girl. 

He was talking to his teammates but he felt as if he really wasn't there… As if he was looking through someone else's eyes…

Soon his vent was over and his teammates were busy saying that victory was in their grasp and that they would score a goal in the last few minutes… 

And finally Kouji and Kouichi had made up so they had agreed to do the famous technique and pass the ball to Takuya so he could score. Well that was the plan in any case.

Finally they were out on the field again and the team was confident and promised to play their best so they could score the goal.

Takuya was pleased with this… All they could do was try.

Izumi was at the edge of her seat as the game progressed… Ever since her incident with Takuya she was really absorbed into the game and with three minutes on the clock it seemed as if the Tornados would never score.

Takuya had already tried to score once but he was knocked off his feet by a player from another team and to Izumi it looked a damn foul that they had intentionally played but she wasn't the ref so it didn't help much.

She took a nervous glance at the clock again, only two minutes left! And the other team had the ball!

Then as if by magic a black haired Tornado player snuck the ball away from the team member and that resulted with the guy flat on his face, looking dumbstruck. 

Then another black haired boy took the ball from him and dribbled it in the direction of his team's goal and this time Izumi was dumbstruck… 'What the hell?'

But her question was soon answered as just before he got to the goal he turned around and gave the ball a flying kick so that it landed up on the other side of the field, to the waiting boots of the other black haired member.

Before the other team could he react he the ball had been passed to Takuya and he made the shot, sliding on the ground as he did so.

It seemed like slow motion as the ball flew towards the goal.

The goalie was trying to determine where the ball would go and Izumi swore she could see a smirk on the man's face as he dived in the direction of the ball…

But then a small gasp of amazement escaped her lips as the ball looked as if it had been hit by a fire as it jumped into the air, landing in the goal nets way above the goalies head. 

"And that my dear Izumi is the skill of Takuya Kamiya!" Mizuho said as she hugged Izumi. 

Izumi smiled widely as she hugged her friend back and they both broke the hug as the final buzzer rang, indicating that the game was over and the Pyro Tornados had won in the last few moments. 

Izumi stared intently at the grass of the stadium. 

The huge place was empty as the game had ended half an hour ago but now it was time for Mizuho to meet the team members and the only reason she wasn't in there with her was because of Takuya…

She was scared he would recognize her and then she would get embarrassed… Not something she wanted to do, not at all.

So she had politely declined and said that she would wait for Mizuho outside on the field when it was time to meet the players.

She kinda regretted not going to meet them but she was scared she would start blushing again and then things would happen… She really didn't want the whole of the team to know that she had a slight crush on Takuya Kamiya…

She once again stared down at the grass and her mind began to wonder back to those last few moments of the game where Takuya had slid on the ground as he kicked the ball, he had looked incredibly hot doing that…

"So did you find the bathroom?"

�

* * *

�

Takuya couldn't be any happier as he made his way out of the showers. 

Victory tasted so sweet especially with a finish like today's.

But now that chickie was coming to meet them and the manager insisted they clean up because they were in the presence of a lady, not that he really cared but the guy was the manager. 

Oh and his father had also given him a look that said he better listen.

Sometimes it sucked when your father was coach of the team you played for… He could boss you around even more than usual…

Pulling on a brand new pair of shorts, a team shirt and a sports jacket he walked out the showers. Only pausing to ruffle his slightly damp hair.

He saw that many of the other team members were already there and they all looked presentable so he walked over to them. That's when he realized something was missing. 

He looked at his neck to find that his lucky charm his brother had given him was gone. 

He had to find it, it meant a lot to him. 

Then he remembered that there was a good chance that it had fallen somewhere on the field so he quickly excused himself to go look for it. 

Upon getting to the field he saw he was not alone.

There stood a girl. Her blond hair was blowing in the small wind and she had a body to die for. The sun was setting, making her seem like she was glowing and then he remembered that she was the girl he had bumped into earlier… The one that had calmed down his anger.

�

* * *

�

Izumi immediately turned around at the sound of the voice; she didn't know that someone else was on the field.

Then she slightly blushed as soon as she saw who it was. Then she remembered the whole bumping thing and then she understood the question.

"Strangely enough… By the time I got back up the stairs I didn't need it anymore."

The brunette smiled, "So I guess my directions weren't needed…" he looked at her, hoping she would say her name.

"Izumi Orimoto," she smiled sweetly at him and extended her hand. 

He grabbed it, enjoying her soft fingers against his own. Not to mention that her smile brought some colour to his cheeks, "Takuya Kamiya."

Even after they introduced each other they never pulled their hands away… Both were enjoying the touch…

"So you played really well today."

Izumi broke the silence and they finally pulled their hands away.

"Thanks… But what were your honest opinions about the game… I mean I couldn't have played well throughout the entire game."

"Well I-," but she was interrupted as someone shouted her name.

"IZUMI ORIMOTO!" and then a black haired girl rushed up to the pair. 

"Hey Mizuho!" Izumi greeted her friend, feeling slightly disappointed that she couldn't talk more with Takuya…

"I was looking for you, I wanted to tell you that this is your last chance to meet the team," and then the black haired girl noticed Takuya and her eyes became wide.

"No way… You're Takuya Kamiya?" 

The brunette nodded.

Mizuho almost shrieked, "Wow you are like my role model!"

And as the pair continued to talk she stole a few glances in Takuya's direction and she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

He had just come out of the shower because his messy locks were still damp and some water was still on his body… Not to mention he smelled damn good!

Mizuho's conversation was quickly ended when a man came out onto the field as well, "Oh there you are Takuya! And Miss Mizuho! The team is ready now so please will you accompany me?" the man asked Mizuho and she nodded before heading with him.

"I'll be there now Mr Tenshou," Takuya said before turning his attention back to Izumi. 

"I look forward to meet you again so you can tell me about how you thought I was for the rest of the game," and he flashed her a dazzling smile before leaving the blond out on the field.

**Wooo! **

**Another chapter finished! Sorry the end was slightly rushed the part where Mizuho comes and breaks up the Takumi goodness… So sad…**

**Also I'm not that great with writing about soccer… I know as much as Izumi does and well that isn't much!**

**So if you would like to read more please review and tell me what you think!  
**

**Love you all**

**Angeliciousmon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Insult

Chapter 3 – Insult

**Hey all are you ready for another chapter?**

**Gold Dragon36**** – Thank you so much! I guess hearing about it from my brother and watching the odd game rubs off over the years… Don't worry it will definitely end up Takumi! And maybe that's not a bad idea… Anyone for Mizuji? **

**Super gaurumon**** – Well it's a debate… They say if you look at the end of season 2 and in the Japanese version it says Sora and Matt got married (YUCK! Could you think of anything more disgusting? Honestly where do people get that idea from?) But they say Toei put that ending in… The original creator of Digimon(Supposedly, I read this somewhere) wanted to have Tai and Sora get together, well that's where FanFiction comes in! I'm planning on writing a storey that happens a few years after the ending of season 2 and Matt and Sora are married(Gives me the heeby-jeebies) and Tai and Mimi are married(Don't ask where that comes from…) and Tai and Sora are taking their kids to kindergarten and they see each other again… And well let's just say it involves cheating, secrets being revealed, true feelings coming out and a happy ending (Maybe not for Matt…). And yes Takuya does look a lot like Tai. I say the original creator got Sora and Tai married and they had Takuya but then Toei changed it and it's the Digimon we have today.**

**Dbzgtfan2004**** – Thank you so much!**

**Chapter 3 – Insult**

Izumi groaned loudly and unladylike as the alarm clock she shared with Mizuho dropped to the ground, its short lifespan of one week being ended so instantly…

"Izumi!" Mizuho said quite angrily as she stepped out of bed, "That's the fourth alarm clock in two months! Could you wake up once without killing the thing?" the black haired girl asked putting her hands on her hips.

"But it's so early! Don't you know that I need my beauty sleep?" Izumi asked as she rolled to the side… She really didn't appreciate being woken up by some alarm clock that Mizuho set to ring at 5:30 every morning…

"So I have soccer practice and you are so coming with me!" the girl said pulling the sheets off Izumi's body, "I need you for moral support on my first practice with the Pyro Tornados!" 

Izumi instantly felt the cold as the blankets were pulled off her slim figure, "Mizuho!" she whined as she got out of her, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth.

"Now that you are awake it's time we got ready so hurry up and get dressed while I go to the bathroom," and before Izumi could complain the girl had already closed the bathroom door, leaving a shivering Izumi in the bedroom.

Izumi growled at the closed door and made her way to the cupboard… She needed to find something warm before she died of hypothermia. 

A few minutes later Izumi was dressed and Mizuho was out of the bathroom and both girls were silently pouring milk into their cereal bowls.

"I still don't get why I have to go with you, you know," Izumi said, breaking the silence between the two girls.

"Well one because you are my best friend and two because you will get to see Takuya again."

At the mention of the brunette's name Izumi's cheeks became redder than usual and Mizuho couldn't help but smile at this.

Izumi muttered something like "Who cares if I see him or not?" but she knew it was just an excuse.

Izumi's POV

'Damn Mizuho… She knows me way to well now, and the only thing I could do was sit there and blush while muttering something I can't even remember. Way to go Izumi."

'Well at least after that breakfast was in silence… I don't I would have said much in any case so there was really no point.'

'It sucks that I have to go with Mizuho… Although I want to see Takuya again I don't feel like sitting on the bleachers… In the freezing cold… And at this crazy time of the morning.'

Normal POV

There was silence as the two girls made their way over to the car they shared, a small Honda Civic. They had put their money together and well some funding from their parents wasn't missing.

Izumi took the keys and went to the wheel as Mizuho went straight for the passenger side. No words were needed as the girls did this.

After some time of driving Mizuho couldn't stand the silence, "Can we please talk about something?"

Izumi smiled, Mizuho couldn't stand silence, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well why are we so quiet this morning? Most other mornings we have pillow fights to wake each other up and breakfast is usually something different besides cereal…" the black haired girl muttered.

'It's because you said Takuya…' Izumi thought to herself before, "Well maybe because you are getting nervous for your first practice with the Tornados and I'm different because I really don't feel like sitting on the bleachers?"

Mizuho laughed, "Maybe… But you forgot one thing, I'm also excited to be having my first official practice."

Izumi also smiled at this as she turned a corner. 

'You forgot another thing Mizuho… I met someone yesterday and I can't get that boyish grin out of my head.'

Izumi smiled again to herself as she turned into the practice field's parking lot.

* * *

"Hey Kouji are you planning on sleeping on my couch the whole day?" 

The midnight haired boy grumbled as his eyes fluttered open, "Do you have to be so cheery in the morning Takuya?"

The brunette smiled at his friend's reaction, "Hey well it's almost six, that's technically not morning for us soccer guys," he said referring to the days they got up at four to go for practice.

"It's a late practice today so please let me go back to bed," and the midnight haired boy pulled one of the pillows over his face before turning away from the brunette.

Takuya rolled his eyes, "Well in about half and hour I'm going to the field, I want to watch the ladies practice."

All he got from his sleepy friend was a low grunt.

Takuya laughed inwardly at his friend, he could understand why he was tired. After the victory the team had gone out for a celebratory dinner and well Kouichi made a dare with Kouji and well enough said…

Those two would never stop competing… Well as long as they got along and played well they could do whatever they wanted. 

Takuya had brought Kouji home with him and made him a bed in the couch. He was hoping to spend some time with his best friend but as soon as Kouji's head touched the fabric he was out like a candle.

That had left Takuya no choice but to sadly climb into bed and stay awake for another few hours before sleep finally came to him.

He checked his watch, "6:15… I'd better get going," he said out-load to himself and the sleeping figure on the couch. 

Grabbing his car keys he made his way out of his condo and to the metallic elevators of the apartment block. Pressing the smooth button the life made a 'ping' sound as the doors opened. 

In the dawn light Tokyo was beginning to wake up. People were walking to catch trains, others walking to work. Then he saw the little sunflowers on people's porches opening and leaning towards the sunlight.

It was so peaceful this time of the morning… It made it seem so different to the hustle and bustle that would come in a few hours and then the city would be chaotic. 

Takuya sighed, it might have been easier to walk in Tokyo… After all, the city was crowed… But the poor car he had won from a soccer game was gathering rust in the garage where it was kept. 

At least it had heating… Winter was nearing and so it helped if you had some form of warmth in the early morning… Especially when you went to practice in sub-zero temperatures.

Finally he pulled up in the parking lot, next to a black Honda. He frowned, he'd never seen that car before… Maybe one of the players got a new car. Could be possible. 

He walked in through the entrance and he could hear that the couch was putting the woman's team through their paces…

Now he could see them jogging and dribbling and their coach… His mother Sora Kamiya, was watching for any form of mistake. 

He sighed, not only was his father his coach… His mother was also a coach and her other job was handling the flower shop. He still had no idea of how she could multi-task like that.

He then looked around and saw a solitary figure sitting on the stands. 

Her blond hair fell around her face as she put her head on her hand which was balanced on her crossed legs. He saw the figure put a delicate hand on her mouth, obviously to stifle a yawn.

The figure looked so familiar… The blond hair… The delicate hands…

Izumi

His cheeks gained some colour… And it wasn't from the cold morning air…

* * *

Izumi rolled her emerald eyes… This was getting really, really boring. 

All they were doing was running around and kicking the ball, didn't they do other technical stuff? Like decide which colour would suit them best on their uniform? Or like how they could make the shirts a tad more slimming?

Honestly, you didn't exactly want to look like a fashion don't, even when playing sports! 

"Is this seat open?"

Izumi snapped to attention and out of her thoughts as she looked to see where the voice had come from. 

She turned to her left to see a certain brunette standing there, his chocolate eyes gleaming in the morning light.

"It is unless you see an obsessive soccer fan," she joked and watched as he sat next to her.

"So how are you this fine morning?" Takuya asked the blond.

"Well not much different than yesterday… Only now I'm tired and freezing," she replied as she crossed her arms.

"Shame… The cold never really affected me for morning practice."

"Well I'm not exactly out there running around and getting sweaty… I'm the one sitting on the metal stand with only a thin jersey on because the weather report wasn't accurate."

Takuya knew this was his chance, he took off the outer fleece jersey he had put over his long sleeved shirt and gently placed it over her shoulders, "As I said the cold doesn't affect me."

Izumi was shocked at his act of kindness, "Thanks… But are you sure? I mean now…" she muttered while her face went red.

"I'm sure, you wouldn't want to come tomorrow morning with one heck of a cold," he joked with her.

Izumi laughed and to Takuya it sounded angelic. 

"So you still haven't told me your opinion on the game yesterday."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah… I told that I would the next time we meet."

"Yeah so spill."

"You don't mind harsh criticism?"

"I'm a big boy, I think I'll survive."

"Well the first half you guys played… Well bad… You kept on missing goals and everything seemed lackluster, as if there was no point in trying… Those two twins were always away from each other and the rest of the team seemed shocked by that. Only later did you guys really pull up your socks and play."

Takuya looked down, everything she said sounded absolutely true. 

Now the victory they made yesterday sounded like a fluke… It really was lackluster and if he didn't score it would have most probably been their loss.

He could have slapped himself. All the elevated feelings he felt from the match were gone and replaced by a feeling of disappointment. 

Takuya's silence was worrying Izumi… Had she said something wrong?

Her fears were only multiplied when he looked down before getting up.

"I got to go," was all he said.

Izumi looked down at her lap, her cheeks were red.

She had just insulted him more than intended!

**Yay third chapter done and over with! **

**So now what will happen between the two? Will her crush go to Kouji instead and will this turn into a Kouzumi? **

**No! (Watches everyone sigh in relief) Fear not there is still hope for Takumi and they will prevail! You will see in the next chapter, The first game of No-rule soccer. **

**Please review and see you next chapter**

**Love**

**Angel**


	4. Chapter 4 Our game

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter… The ideas are so tempting…. Just to say this is going to be full of Takumi while I figure out how to write a Mizuji… **

**Gold Dragon36 – ****There's a good reason why he left… It will be revealed in this chapter. I despise that Sora and Matt got together. My brother and I had this thing when we watched Digimon season 1… I was Tai mad (Still am) while he thought Matt was cool… Tension. We would fight about which was better and whose Digimon was more powerful and I still say they only needed Matt to form Omnimon, although I think it would have much better if WarGreymon evolved into Omnimon… Sigh… Well I finally have an idea for my Sora and Tai fic, just need to figure out the plot line more before I write it.**

**Super garurumon - Thankies! YOu're so right Sora Kamiya is way better than Ishida(Gulp) **

**Cancercute - Yeah i thought that the two are way to close in looks... All they did was change the last name but i bet Tai really did marry Sora and they changed the last name because they accidentally made a mistake when they said Sora and Matt got married... I'm sorry i just hate Matt and Sora together... **

**Empty-spaces - Thanks! I would LOVE to know more about soccer! I have no idea about it... (I support Tottenham Hotspurs because my brother does and I need a team to support in my household)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating! School and horses have taken up my time so I don't have much left for writing but expect more updates sooner!**

**Chapter 4 – Our game**

"Izumi!"

The black haired girl stood in front of her best friend, looking exasperated.

"You have to come with!"

The blond girl dangerously put her hands on her hips, her emerald eyes were flashing, "No."

The black haired girl let out a desperate sigh, "But why? You always come with me!"

"Because I'm tired of just sitting there and watching your boring practice," the blond replied, her arms now crossed and her eyes closed, her head turned.

"But Takuya will be there!" Mizuho hoped she had hit something there…

"No."

Takuya was the whole reason she didn't want to go. Every since a few days ago when he had walked away from her she felt as if he'd kill her if he had to see her again, or maybe he would just completely ignore her.

"Please, you know how much it will mean to me!" Mizuho complained. Today was a mock match between the lady Tornados and it would mean a lot if Izumi came with her.

"And it's also not in the morning…"

Izumi looked down at her friend's pleading eyes and she couldn't help but surrender. Mizuho was her best friend…

"Fine," she had barely gotten the words out when Mizuho gave her one of the biggest bear hugs of her life.

"Mizuho… You can let go now," were all the words Izumi could muster as she felt the life being hugged out of her… Literally!

The black haired girl clicked and released the blond, "Sorry… I got carried away."

Izumi shook her head and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

She would go for her best friend, and hope that she didn't run into Takuya…

* * *

"Dad! DO I have to go watch the game?" Takuya whined to his dad who was on the phone.

"Yes of course you do! You as captain need to show the ladies team support."

Takuya rolled his eyes… Now was not a good time to be captain…

"Fine… I'll be there…" he finally sighed into the phone, his dad would win in any case…

After putting down the phone Takuya shook his head.

He was out of the house, making money successfully by himself… Yet his parents still had control over him.

How lame was that?

Putting on his running shoes and grabbing a coat he locked the door to his condo and made his way to the elevators.

* * *

"Izumi! Hurry up! We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming!" the blond replied as she dug around in her closet for a warm jacket.

Her fingers brushed against something soft and fleecy.

Furrowing her brows in confusion she pulled the item out and looked at it suspiciously. When had she owned a fleece jacket? Especially one that said "Pyro Tornados" on the back?

Then it all came back to her… How Takuya had lent her the jacket on the freezing morning and how she tucked it away in her closet upon returning.

A small smile graced her lips as she remembered how warm she had felt when he put the jacket over her small frame…

"IZUMI!"

She was awoken from her revere when she heard the black haired girl yell… Mizuho was getting angry.

Stuffing the jacket back into the closet she pulled out another she sprinted to the front door where Mizuho was waiting impatiently…

"Good you put decent shoes on."

Izumi looked at her confused.

"Because we're jogging."

* * *

The grass was soft and cushiony… It felt like heaven to Izumi's tired body.

After jogging the whole way to the practice field she had found this smaller field and basically collapsed onto the soft grass from her unfitness.

Maybe she should work out more with Mizuho.

Nah.

That girl was a slave driver and she would most probably die before the fifth day… So spare the embarrassment.

She heard the sound of sneakers on the grass and she lifted her head to see a pair of jeaned legs walking towards her.

Looking up the body she realized it was a male and her eyes went wide when she realized exactly who it was…

She gulped as she sat up. This would not end well… He was most probably still angry at her for insulting his team like that…

"Hey."

That was all he said as he outstretched a hand for her.

She looked confused and took it as he helped her get up.

She looked at his face only to find him smiling at her, "Haven't seen you for awhile."

He didn't look angry and his tone definitely wasn't that of someone who wanted to rip you apart…

"Getting up early is killing me…"

"You'll get used to it," he replied as he stood next to her.

A whistling tune was heard in the grass as a gentle breeze blew through the air, ruffling his brunette locks and making her golden ones billow out behind her.

The silence was killing her… She was still waiting for him to start biting her head off.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore, "Look about the other day…"

He had now turned his head and his chocolate orbs gazed deeply into her emerald ones.

She gulped, now or never. The latter sounded better…

"I'm sorry for what I said about your team… I didn't mean to insult you…"

He looked confused, "Insult me? Why would you think that?"

Now it was Izumi's turn to be confused, "But you walked off without a word…"

"Oh that!" he laughed and she looked at him with a glare, "It was time for my training session. It was later than usual that day."

Izumi's jaw dropped… So he wasn't angry at her?

"I asked for your honest opinion and I got it… Really." And he placed a hand on her small shoulder.

Izumi cheeks gained colour at the simple touch.

Takuya realized she felt slightly uncomfortable and looked around the field until his eyes spotted something, "Hold on just one second."

Izumi felt saddened as his hand left her shoulder… It left such a warm feeling on that spot.

She watched as he effortlessly jogged over to a lone soccer ball in the middle of the small field.

He dribbled it back and kicked it up before catching it when he reached her, "Care to play?"

"I don't have the faintest clue on how to play soccer… I live with a soccer crazy girl but I still don't know anything…" she admitted as she looked down.

Takuya put his hand under her chin and gently moved her face upwards to look at his, "Then how about we play with no rules?"

Izumi blushed at his actions, "Okay." Her lips moved in a mischievous smile as she quickly grabbed the ball from him and ran in the direction of one of the goals.

Takuya stood in the same spot before he realized what just happened. The next moment he took after the blond but she had already reached the goal and thrown the ball inside, "One point for me!"

He smirked, "Too bad you just scored in my goal!" he said before running after her.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the pair finally collapsed onto the grass, completely exhausted. Izumi didn't even realize that she was leaning on his shoulder.

"So I won."

"No you didn't it was a tie!"

Nether had eventually scored a goal because since there was no rules it meant that not one goal post was yours so each time they hit the ball in the other simply told them that they had just scored for them.

Izumi then remembered something as she placed her hand in her pocket and began fishing out the small object in her pocket. She finally grasped it and pulled it out, showing him the golden chain with a small ring as the centerpiece.

"Do you know who this belongs to? I found it the other day on the field and I didn't know whose it was an-,"

She was interrupted as she felt herself on the ground and Takuya's arms around her small figure. This was a very interesting position…

She gulped as she found herself staring straight into his chocolate eyes, small locks of his brown hair falling into his face slightly.

She blushed as his face got closer to hers… And now they were mere millimeters away from each other and Izumi was hoping that-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of something on her lips.

She opened her eyes after realizing they were closed and saw that Takuya's lips were on hers… and it felt so good.

But before she could do anything their lips had been separated and he was blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry…" but she smiled and silenced him with a kiss of her own, which surprised him and herself.

"Will you go with me on a date?" Takuya asked after the kiss broke apart. Izumi nodded and Takuya used this to lay another tender kiss on her lips.

**YAY I UPDATED!! Well I hoped you like this chapie… Finally some Takumi-ness, sorry that I haven't updated for so long… **

**Love **

**Angel**

**  
BTW hope the chapter thingie is fixed! **


	5. Chapter 5 New Beginings

COMPUTER TIME

**COMPUTER TIME! YAY! BIG thanks to empty-spaces for all the soccer info she had given me… It's been really helpful and without it this chapter would really and truly have sucked… Prepare for some(Actually this whole chapter is about them) Mizuji in this chapter… I'm thinking of making this couple have an influence in this story.. Or making their relationship into a separate story… (What do you think?)**

**blond-eko - Thanks... It's hard to write with so much school and projects and this whole issue with my horse has been draining... I hope you like this chapter!**

**empty-spaces - I think I asked so many questions... Well thanks again, as I said this chapter would have sucked without your help!**

**Super garurumon - LOL! They should get a room... **

**Courageous-Flame - So glad you love it!**

**Gold Dragon36 - See what the mind can do? She worries way too much... **

**Jxnie - Lol... I never really thought about that... Well nothing could happen... I mean that was only their first kiss!( Kisses...) **

Chapter 5 – New Beginnings

Mizuho jogged through the empty streets of Tokyo. It was five in the morning. She usually only got up at five thirty but she couldn't sleep… Something was on her mind and she couldn't shake it off, no matter how hard she tried.

The fact that her best friend was going out with her hero's son made her feel kinda… Left out… She was happy for Izumi; she really was but what about herself? What did it feel like to have someone? She had been a bit of a tomboy ever since she remembered and she had always been one of the guys.

The older she had grown the more girly she became but it was too late, the guy friends she had would always think of her as one of the guys… Not really dating material and even though she would never tell them, it hurt.

She sighed, she couldn't be thinking of silly things like this… She should be really happy for her friend not thinking of the things she had done, it was the past. Besides the right guy would come for her eventually… Right?

Shaking her head she increased her speed as her practice field came into view. For some reason being around the whole soccer scene made her feel safer and less stressed, it was relaxing.

She checked her watch, it was five fifteen, still another hour before practice began but she didn't feel like going back to the flat so she made her way to the locker room, might as well get some extra practice in while she was here.

The lockers were deserted and it was well… Kinda creepy… She shivered and tried to shake the feeling off, after all it was only a feeling and feelings meant nothing. Happy with her conclusion she proceeded to walk out the locker but stopped as she came to the full length mirror.

She looked at her reflection. She had been told that she was beautiful, with alluring green eyes and silky black hair; she was a true Japanese beauty. High cheeks and full rosy lips only added to her appearance. When her fringe wasn't tied it covered one of her intoxicating orbs and at the moment it hung in her face. She had a muscular build while still maintaining a feminine grace. She had curves in all the right places and even though she wasn't as skinny as Izumi she had not on inch of fat on her well toned stomach. (AN – Hope this description helped form a picture!)

She shook her head, making her fringe fly, she shouldn't be looking at herself in a mirror instead she should be out on the field training!

After a few laps around the field she started stretching. First she started with her leg stretches. Sitting down she reached for her toes effortlessly. A small laugh escaped her lips when she remembered how she couldn't even do a simple stretch like this when she had started playing soccer. She could feel her hamstring pulling and she decided to take it on step further and put her head on her knee. (I have to do that in volleyball!) After some time she switched legs and for some reason the feeling of her hamstring pulling relaxed her further.

Next she did her ankles. She rotated her right ankle clockwise and anti-clockwise before moving to her left ankle. After they were flexed she swung her arms in clockwise and anti-clockwise directions before finishing the rest of her stretches.

After fully warming up she found a ball in her locker. There was still another fifteen minutes so she might as well practice on her shooting, her first game was in only one week and it was apparently a rival team that they hadn't beat for three years straight, it was a very important match for the older players and Mizuho didn't want to be a reason why they messed up.

After getting the ball she made her way back to the field. She was going to try a simple exercise. She was stiff on her left hand side for some reason and as much as she tried she could never score a goal on that side if she was on the extreme left side of the goal and it got frustrating.

Placing the ball down, she backed up a few steps before running up to the ball. She concentrated hard and imagined the ball going into the goal effortlessly and the team congratulating her. She felt her foot making contact with the ball but then…

THUD

"Ouch!" the black haired girl cried as she made contact with the firm ground. She opened her eyes and waited for her vision to focus. Once it did she let out a sigh of relief, luckily no-one had been around to see her fall, especially since the ball had only gone a couple of feet…

"Are you okay?"

Mizuho's face went a deep red as she heard the voice; this was so embarrassing, especially if it was someone from her team. They would never let her live through this without constant teasing…

"No, I'm okay!" she replied, closing her eyes and putting on a fake smile to whoever the person was. She looked down and opened her eyes, she didn't want to make eye-contact with her viewer…

"Let me help you." Mizuho nodded and took the hand that was out-stretched. Once she grasped it, she frowned. This hand felt different to any of the girls in her team, it was more muscular… manlier…

She looked up and the blush on her face only increased. Standing there was none other than Pyro Tornado's striker, Kouji Minamoto.

She was speechless as he pulled her to her feet. She couldn't believe she had fallen in front of one of Japan's greatest players. He most probably thought she was such a baka (idiot) for falling and that she didn't deserve to be in the woman's team. He would now most probably go tell Mrs Kamiya and then her dream would be over.

"You're Mizuho Hitoki, right?" he asked.

Mizuho nodded, still not making eye-contact. She was still too embarrassed…

"I used to be stiff on my left side just like you."

Mizuho looked at soccer star with widened eyes. He didn't think she was some wanna-be? He was actually admitting that he also used to be stiff on his left side? No-way!

"If you want I could teach you how I got over it…" he seemed half nervous to Mizuho.

"Really?" she managed to squeak back, making eye contact with his deep blue eyes. She had never told anyone, but she always had a crush on the lone wolf… Something about him always made her insides flutter and her heart beat faster… Not to mention making her blush flare…

"Sure, meet me after you're practice and I'll teach the stretch exercises I have to do in order to make my left side more flexible." Mizuho couldn't believe her ears, he wanted to teach her!

"Thanks!" she replied, her fringe flying as she nodded her head eagerly.

* * *

Mizuho felt like she was on Cloud 9 for the whole morning practice. Nothing could bring down her soaring spirits… Not even the fact that they had to do extra suicides because Mrs Kamiya noticed that they were slacking and she wanted them in top form for the game next week.

After practice the coach called Mizuho… She became slightly nervous, was she playing bad? Too much thinking of how she would be able to spend time with Kouji must have been influencing her game…

She walked over to the auburn haired lady and couldn't help but notice that even after having a child, playing professional soccer until the age of 27 and being married, she didn't look a day older than 25. Her hair still had a glossy shine and her hazel orbs still glimmered in the morning light.

"You've been playing really well this week Mizuho," she said, making Mizuho blush slightly.

"Thanks Mrs Kamiya," Mizuho shyly replied at the compliment. She wasn't used to getting compliments and she always acted this way when she did.

"I want you to play as a striker in the match next week."

Once again Mizuho couldn't believe her ears… Play. As. A. Striker? No-way, two awesome things didn't happen in one day.

"Mizuho?" the auburn haired woman asked, waving her hand in front of the black haired girl's face.

Mizuho shook her head, thoughts scattering, and replied, "Thanks so much Mrs Kamiya. It means so much to me!"

"No problem, you have guts and skill. That's what we're looking for," Mizuho nodded before turning around and walking to where Kouji had asked her to meet him.

"By the way Mizuho…" the auburn haired woman called her once more, making the black haired girl stop and turn her head, "Call me Sora."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" A breathless Mizuho said as she came running onto the field where Kouji was. She had been held up at the lockers and now she hoped Kouji wasn't mad at her tardiness.

"It's fine, it happens," he replied with the slightest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Follow me and I'll show you…"

Half an hour later Mizuho was successfully kicking the ball into the net from the left side of the post and she had Kouji to thank for that. He had shown her a different technique of how to kick the ball and it was working for her.

"Thanks so much, I can't believe I can actually kick the ball in without falling," Mizuho nervously said after they finished.

"It's no problem." For a couple of moments there was an awkward silence between the two and it was making the black haired girl really uncomfortable. She was just about to say something when…

"Mizuho… Will you go with me to this banquet thing tonight?"

**I loved this chapter! I don't know why but I like this couple for some odd reason… Sorry for the cliffie but it just makes the next chappie more exciting! Wonder what Mizuho's answer will be? Then please review for a quicker reply! **

**Have a great week! (Sorry for the lack of Takumi but next chapter there will be some!)  
**

**Angel**


	6. Chapter 6 Banquet

Here it comes… the next chapter of the Soccer King

**Here it comes… the next chapter of the Soccer King! I'm glad you guys liked the Mizuji and don't worry there will be Takumi in this chappie! There will also be some fluff for both couples although it might be a bit more for Mizuji…**

_**Okay now I need to know, do you think I should take Kouji and Mizuho and give them their own story or combine the two?**_

**Super garurumon – I agree! Sora couldn't see what was right in front of her! Thanks I really enjoy writing about Mizuji so please check the question above!**

**Empty-spaces – They are a really good couple… I don't think another OC would suit him better! Not even Izumi would! LOL**

**Gold Dragon36 – You know the couple just came to me… (JK) without you suggesting the couple I don't think I would have gotten this far with the story! **

**Remember to check the question! (It's in **_**italics**_**) **

Chapter 6 – Banquet

Mizuho stared down at the wooden table. She was nervous… After Kouji had asked her to the banquet her stomach had done the worst thing… It had started growling. They had both laughed but Kouji had asked her breakfast. So with the banquet temporarily forgotten Mizuho had gone to shower and get changed before they left for the 'breakfast date'.

Now they had been there for fifteen minutes and neither had said anything. It's not because they didn't want to… more like Mizuho was too ashamed to. After all, he was an all-star and she was one in training.

She gathered her courage. She had a crush on this guy for a year now and she was blowing her chance. With a determined look she lifted her head and looked at Kouji. Trying to maintain her courage she took a deep breath and spoke, "So why were you at the field if you didn't have a practice today."

Kouji looked at the black haired and he could tell that it took a lot for her to speak, "I'm always there in the mornings… It's relaxing for me."

The black haired girl nodded, glad that she had broken the silence between them. "So why were you there so early?"

"I couldn't sleep…" Mizuho said, not wanting to admit the real reason she had been up. He would think she was strange and she really couldn't have him thinking that.

"You're hiding something."

"No… It's just… um." Mizuho knew Kouji had caught her now… She would have to tell him. She was never good at making things up so he wouldn't believe any type of story she made up.

"Well there was something on my mind that kept me up the whole night and soccer just gets my mind off it."

Kouji gave her a knowing smile before gently squeezing her hand that was on the table. A blush deepened on Mizuho's face as he did so. She couldn't believe that he had just done that! Wasn't he supposed to be a lone wolf? Then why was he being so affectionate to her?

"You still haven't given me an answer."

Mizuho looked at him, confused. Answer for what? Then it hit her, she still hadn't given him an answer for the banquet! Her hand went to her cheek, "Sure I'd love to go with you!" Her hand then moved to her mouth. That had sounded so overeager it want even funny.

Yet Kouji laughed, "Great so I'll get you at 7:30 tonight at your place?"

Mizuho nodded before quickly writing her address down on a serviette.

* * *

"IZUMI!" Mizuho yelled as soon as she entered the flat after her breakfast 'date' with Kouji. She had a major problem that only Izumi could fix.

Izumi was sleeping peacefully, grateful that the dammed clock hadn't woken her up. Until she heard Mizuho's voice screeching through the house and she would have preferred to be woken up by the damn clock…

Suddenly it felt as if her whole world was shaking as she stepped out of bed. She opened her eyes to see black hair flying. Immediately she realized that it wasn't her world that was shaking but it was just Mizuho shaking her.

"Izumi I have a major problem!" the black haired girl stopped shaking Izumi as she put her face in her hands… she was really stressed out.

"What is it Mizuho?" a sleepy Izumi asked.

"I need a dress!"

"You woke me up for that?" Izumi asked, her eyebrows twitching and her arms crossed. Couldn't Mizuho go and but a dress for herself? What did she need Izumi's help for?

"I'm going to a banquet with Kouji!"

"Why didn't you say that?" Izumi asked waking up. This was big!

"I was getting there!" Mizuho replied with a bit of a whine in her voice as she threw her arms up in frustration.

Before another word was said between the girls they broke out in laughter. They couldn't believe they were arguing over silly things…

Soon the laughter ended and Izumi put a comforting hand on Mizuho's shoulder. "C'mon let's go get you a dress!"

* * *

"Izumi I don't think I can go in there!" Mizuho said as she nervously stared out at the huge building in front of her. For some reasons the mall had always given the tomboy chills down her spine.

Izumi sighed as she crossed her arms, "It's just a shopping mall, it won't hurt you, I promise."

"But- before the girl could reply Izumi uncrossed her arms and pulled the black haired girl towards the entrance.

"Mizuho come out the dressing room already!" Izumi asked in frustration as she waited outside the changing room Mizuho was in.

"No! I look different!" the black haired girl retorted from inside the changing room.

"If you're not going out I will have no choice but to force you out and believe me it won't be pretty." The blonde threatened getting ready to leap into the changing room and pull her friend out by brute force. She couldn't understand why this was such a problem for the black haired girl.

"Fine, but you have to swear not to laugh!" Izumi promised and watched as the curtain was pulled back and Mizuho stepped out.

Izumi's eyes widened as she looked at her friend. Never had Mizuho looked so elegant… The dress really brought out all of Mizuho good body points. It was knee length and slightly fanned out at her small hips. The dark blue dress had no straps made it a boob tube. The dress clung to Mizuho's slim waist and made all her curves stand out.

"You are getting that dress!" Izumi immediately told her friend who just looked at her with horror.

"I can't! It's too dressy for me!" the black haired girl complained, her eyes desperate.

Izumi put up her hand to cease the talking, "It suits you perfectly and it will match Kouji's eyes."

"I'll only get it if you get a dress," Mizuho said as she stepped into the changing room.

Izumi put a hand on her cheek. She was going to the banquet with Takuya tonight and she did have a dress in mind but if it was the only way she was going to get Mizuho to buy that dress she would comply.

After paying for the dress she and Mizuho went to the next store to get Izumi's dress.

They browsed through the many dresses and nothing really caught Izumi's eyes until her finger landed on something soft. She pulled the hanger off the rack and looked at the soft pink dress and decided that it was perfect.

It was knee-length like Mizuho's but instead of fanning out it just went straight down and it had a slit in the side. It was a spaghetti strap but the straps were small.

"That dress really suits you Izumi," she heard Mizuho's voice say as she felt the girl behind her. All the blonde did was nod and before she knew it she was walking out the shop, the dress tucked safely inside the packet at her side.

* * *

"IZUMI!"

The blonde haired girl mentally slapped her forehead. Was there anything Mizuho could do by herself when it got girly?

They had returned from the shops three hours ago and now they were getting ready for their dates.

Unfortunately for Izumi, Mizuho was hopeless at doing almost anything involving getting ready for a date and she already had to help the girl with her hair, shoes and now it would most probably be make-up…

The blonde haired girl was right. As soon as she stepped into the black haired girl's room Mizuho stood at the mirror, make-up in hand and a nervous look on her face. Izumi mentally slapped herself before walking up to the clue-less girl.

"Sit down," she ordered the black haired girl and she complied.

"Now I'm just going to apply little because you don't actually need it," Izumi said as she gently placed eyeliner on Mizuho's eyes.

"My eyes are watering Izumi." The blonde saw the moisture in her friend's eyes and quickly finished with the eyeliner.

"Sorry," she muttered before placing a light eye shadow on her eyes. Once that was finished she applied a light base, not that she needed it but anyway. Then came the lipstick. She had to choose something natural so it could match the rest of her make-up.

Izumi stepped back to admire her handiwork. A smile crept onto her lips, Mizuho looked beautiful!

The black haired girl looked in the mirror and her eye's widened. Was the person she saw in the mirror really her? Her skin looked darker, her eyes stood out and her lips looked bigger.

"So do you like it?" Izumi asked, pleased at the result.

"I love it!" Mizuho said not pulling her face away from the mirror. She was still amazed that the person staring back at her was really herself. First her hair was in a elegant bun with small ringlets coming into her face and second she wore make-up, something Mizuho Hitoki never did.

Mizuho's gaze was broken when they heard the clock ringing, signaling that it was seven thirty, time for action.

Mizuho got off the chair nervously and looked at Izumi. The blond haired girl looked so confident that it scared her. She walked with purpose and the general air around her was so elegant, like she knew what she was doing.

Mizuho was envious, why was Izumi so lucky?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the doorbell rang and she gulped. "I'll get it," Izumi said with a smile as she went to the front door, her blonde hair streaming out behind her.

Izumi slowly opened the door, trying to hide all the nervousness in her movement. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared… What if after this she found out Takuya was an absolute jerk or something along those lines? She didn't want to go out with him if that was the case, but it was now or never.

The door opened and she was greeted by the chocolate eyes she adored and soon Takuya's lips were on her own in a tender greeting kiss.

"You look really beautiful Izumi," he said when they broke away.

Izumi blushed and saw that Kouji was waiting in the hallway outside. She immediately walked outside and motioned for Mizuho to come outside. The blacked haired girl did and she and Kouji shared an awkward hug before the four of them made their way down the elevator.

* * *

"Wow…" was the only word that came out of Mizuho's mouth as she stepped out of the car. The banquet building was beautifully decorated to say the least. Mizuho felt Kouji link her arm with his and led her up the stairs.

"This place is so…" but the black haired girl couldn't find the right word to describe how she felt about the place she was going into.

She was a tomboy coming from a poor family and had gained her education on scholarships. She wasn't used to all this…

"Elaborate." Kouji finished for her.

A small giggle escaped her rose lips and she replied, "Yeah that's right."

"Seems like they're getting along," Izumi said once she heard Mizuho giggling.

"They definitely are," Takuya replied as he tightened the grip he had on her hand. Things felt so natural between the two and it didn't matter that they had only known each other for a little time. They felt comfortable with each other.

"Kouji really likes her, you know."

Izumi looked at the man next to her with a surprised face, "He does?"

"Yup, he was nervous when he was getting ready and he really wanted to impress her," Takuya replied as they sat down.

Izumi watched as the couple fetched punch and shared a laugh. She was really happy for her friend and she was sure Takuya was happy for his.

**Yay another chapter! Ek is soo Gelukkig! (I'm so happy in Afrikaans) Ek het nooit nie so veel geskryf in 'n storie nie!(I haven't ever written so much in a story!)**

**Tot die volgende tyd!**

**Liefde**

**Engel**

**(See if you can decipher that!)**

**PS Please review! All you silent readers please review show how much you love the story! Constructive criticism is appreciated **


	7. Chapter 8 Sweet Dreams

Hey all

**Hey all! **

**Exams start on Monday… Grr… So I might not have much time to update… But I promise that something will be up, even if they are just short chapters. Well the Mizuji story should be posted after this it's called 'Winning the Game' so look out for it! Sorry for the lack of Mizuji in this chapter but it will pick up in their story because I have something planned for the poor couple!  
**

**Super garurumon ****– No it's really not your fault! I knew it was going to come up some time or later and don't worry that's only a couple of chapters! When I planned this story I wrote seven pages… Seven whole pages! So don't worry it's really not your fault!**

**Gold Dragon36**** – Yup Kouji and Mizuho will have their own story and this will be a Takumi again! Lol, looking at it now I did give a lot away but there is still a whole lot more to the idea!  
**

**Jxnie**** – Nope sadly they can't… Grr battle of the OCC's Mizuho against your character to see who gets Kouji! LOL, just kidding! But u must admit it would be funny! **

**Chapter 7 – A sweet dream**

"And the winner for captain of the year goes to Takuya Kamiya!" There was a thunderous applause as the muscled player walked up to the stage to receive his award.

A huge grin was apparent on his face as the golden trophy was handed to him. Izumi couldn't help but feel her heart leap as he flashed her a special smile as he received the award.

After a quick speech he stepped off the stage and back to his seat. When he got back Izumi gave him a quick kiss, her way of saying congratulations. "If that's the reward I get I'll get a lot more trophies," he joked before giving the blonde one his own kisses.

"Hey you want to go hit the dance floor?" Izumi looked at the brown haired boy next to her and smiled. The night had been going perfectly and it was something Izumi wouldn't forget in a hurry.

"Sure, but just so you know I'm not the greatest of dancers," she said as he took her hand and led her to the floor.

"That's okay I can always teach you," he whispered as he pulled her small body closer to himself. Izumi blushed at the close contact and it only increased when he took her small hands in his own.

"Now, one two three," he said as he led her in the waltz that was playing. Izumi followed him while looking down, trying to memorize the steps.

Soon she was going in unison with him as she got the rhythm. "See was that so hard?" he asked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"No because I have a great teacher," she said as she snaked her arms around his neck and lent her head on his shoulder.

The song changed to a slow song and the couple danced happily, not caring for the flashes of cameras around them, or the stares they were getting from the other couples on the floor.

All that matter was that they were together.

"I see Takuya has finally found someone," an auburn haired woman remarked as she watched the young couple on the floor, dancing as if they were the only two on the planet, let alone the dance floor!

"My son has finally grown up Sora," Taichi Kamiya remarked as he took his wife's hands. A small tear rolled down his cheek.

"Taichi Kamiya! Are you crying?" Sora asked her husband as she wiped the small tear away.

"No I'm not!" He sulked, pulling his face away and crossing his arms.

Sora laughed at her husband's childishness. "You always were sentimental and that's why I married you," she said while placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Tai stopped his sulking and looked at Sora, "So you didn't marry me for my good looks?"

Sora rolled her eyes, "That two but I care what's on the inside. Now stop sulking and crying and let's hit the floor!" The auburn haired woman said sitting up and pulling her husband with her to the floor.

Takuya saw his parents walking onto the floor and dread filled him. Please let them not embarrass him… Please not in front of Izumi!

His father sent him a wink and he groaned and immediately regretted it as Izumi took her head off his shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing!" he replied nervously and hoped she would believe him.

"Takuya Kamiya I know you better than that!" she said looking at him suspiciously.

"Fine…" he grumbled, knowing he couldn't win against the blonde. "Well my parents are behind us and I'm well scared they do something, well… embarrassing…" he admitted.

Izumi turned her head to the look at the husband and wife behind her before giving them a warm smile, "You should take me to meet them sometime, they seem nice."

"Yeah… I will," he said as he gave his parents his own smile. This was another reason why he was lucky to have the girl in front of him.

* * *

"Hey Izumi do you want to go to the after party?" Takuya asked the blonde after some time. They had finished dancing some time ago and the people were slowly dispersing.

Izumi looked at the floor. Somehow Mizuho had managed to drag Kouji to the after party and so the pair had already left. For some reason she just wanted to spend time with Takuya instead of getting wasted at some party with millions of other people.

"Not really but if you want to I'll go," she offered but hoped he didn't want to go…

Surprisingly he breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good because I really didn't feel like going to some stuffy party. Only if you wanted to go."

Izumi laughed, "So I guess we should wrap it up here," she said as they got up from their chairs.

"Yeah… I want you to come meet my parents quickly," Takuya said nervously as he led her towards the table where his parents were still sitting, watching Takuya walk up to them with Izumi in tow.

"Mom, dad… I want you to meet Izumi…" he said, nervously putting his hand behind his back as Izumi walked forward.

"Pleased to meet you Mr and Mrs Kamiya. I'm Izumi Orimoto," she said as she extended her hand to the couple. Takuya was amazed that she didn't seem nervous at all. In fact an air of confidence surrounded the blonde.

Sora immediately got up from her chair and gave the smaller girl a quick hug, "Wonderful to meet you Izumi, we've been hearing so much about you!" she said, putting her hands on Izumi's petite shoulders.

Izumi blushed as she looked down. Takuya spoke about her to her parents?

"This is my husband and Takuya's father, Taichi Kamiya," Sora said motioning to the man behind her.

Izumi's emerald eyes widened at the man. The man behind the auburn haired woman was a man with the wildest mop of her she had ever seen in her life. She could definitely see where Takuya got his hair from. "Nice to meet you Mr Kamiya."

He got up and shook the hand that Izumi offered. Takuya looked nervous as he stood and watched the whole thing going on and hoped his parents didn't say or do anything embarrassing. So far everything seemed to be going well as his mother gave Izumi a motherly hug and his father gave her a friendly hand shake. All seemed to be going well…

"Well mom, dad I have to take Izumi home so…" he said, breaking the greeting up.

Sora smiled, "He always was nervous when we met his girlfriends… Bring her around sometime Takuya," the older woman said before she gave him a quick kiss, making the chocolate eyed player blush deeply.

Taichi simply gave his son a fatherly hug before giving Izumi a quick hug. As Izumi and Takuya walked towards the entrance the married couple called, "It was wonderful to meet you Izumi!"

* * *

The drive was in silence as Takuya tried to gather up the courage to ask her what he wanted to but it wasn't going to well; he wouldn't be-able to face himself if she rejected him.

"Takuya is something wrong?" Izumi asked her voice full of concern at his unusual silence.

Takuya gulped… She had figured him out and this was his chance, "Izumi do you want to come back to my place?" There was no turning back now…

Izumi contemplated this idea. Did this mean he wanted to make their relationship go further? She had only just met his parents! Besides they had only known each other for a few short weeks! But Takuya wouldn't try anything would he? And she could just always stop him if anything went wrong…

"Sure."

Takuya could hardly maintain his excitement as he turned the corner to his block of flats. She had actually said yes!

The rest of the drive went quickly as they pulled ever closer to his and Kouji's condo. Takuya was beginning to get slightly nervous… What if something happened? What if they broke up after this?

He didn't have much time to ponder the matter as he parked his car and went to open the door for Izumi.

"Thanks," she said as he closed the door and took her hand, leading her towards the entrance of the grand building.

He was greeted politely by the man at the door as he and Izumi made their way towards the elevator. His heart started pumping faster as they got into the elevator and punched in the top floor button.

He was more nervous than he would be before any soccer game and to him that was rare… Usually everyone would stay away from him before games otherwise he would snap at them…

Everything felt like slow motion as he opened the door and he and Izumi entered. "Wow… It's beautiful!"

Takuya was confused at the girl's words as she let go of his hand and walked straight to the balcony. He followed her and soon realized why she had gone.

At this time of night the view of Tokyo was just as she said it, beautiful. The city lights only added to the beauty as he placed a quick kiss on Izumi's cheek. "I'll be right back."

He went inside and grabbed two camp chairs before bringing them and folding out one for Izumi, "Here, it might be more comfortable to sit."

She thanked him before sitting and continuing to look up at the stars.

"Aren't you also going to sit?" she pondered as she saw him standing.

"Oh… I'm just going to get us something to drink," he replied before walking off to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine off the small wall cellar. He then took another two crystal glasses and made his way back to the figure.

"Sure is beautiful…" he remarked while pouring the wine into the glass and handing it to her.

He furrowed his brows when she didn't take the glass. "Izumi…" he said his anger gathering. If she didn't want she could just tell him instead of ignoring it.

"Izumi!" he said loudly as he turned to face the girl.

His expression immediately softened as he saw the sleeping figure of the blonde haired girl. His heart leaped, she looked like an angel even when she was sleeping.

He smiled before placing the glasses down and picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the condo.

He went into his room and placed her on the bed. "Sleep tight my angel," he said giving her a tender kiss as he turned to leave the room.

He was stopped when he felt something pulling him. Turning he saw that Izumi's hand was wrapped around his wrist, "Hold me for a bit Takuya," she whispered not even opening her emerald eyes.

He smiled and walked back to the bed and took off his shoes and jacket before curling up next to the blonde angel. He wrapped his arms protectively around her small waist.

"Thanks Takuya."

"Sure my angel."

**Takumi Fluff! I enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed the end part as they cuddled up together! Mizuji's story should be on sometime tonight if I get time… It's called Winning the Game so be sure to look out for it! **

**Angel**

**MWA!**


	8. Chapter 9 Medic

**Whee another update for TSK! I can't believe I've actually written eight chapters… It's a miracle for me! I usually never finish anything let alone get this far… Well last chapter was full of Takumi fluff! Good old Takumi fluff! Hope you also liked the first chapter of Winning the Game!**

**Gold Dragon36 - Aww thanks! But I'm not that great (This chapter proves it!) Well exams are going well... cough lie cough**

**Super garurumon - I know! He can tackle someone on the soccer field but he can't tackle Izumi meeting his parents?**

**Digimondragonmaster - Glad you are liking the story! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Sightbent - They are aren't they? Thankies for reviewing!**

**Chapter 8 – Medic**

Izumi watched as Takuya ran around the field, a thin layer of sweat forming on his muscular body. Ever since the night of the banquet when she had woken up next to Takuya she had been at his morning practices then they would go out for a date or just spend time together.

They been getting a lot of attention from the paparazzi for being Japan's soccer couple. She didn't really mind all the cameras but whenever they wanted a moment to themselves they couldn't have one because of the paparazzi.

She sighed, shaking those thoughts out her head as she continued to watch the practice. She would have usually been sleeping at this time of the morning but she was willing to sacrifice it for him.

She was actually starting to learn some new things about soccer and she was actually enjoying it. On some occasions after practice Takuya would teach her some soccer but it usually only ended up in another game of 'No Rule Soccer'.

She had fond memories of the day she had first started playing the game with Takuya. They had also had their first kiss that day. A small blush came to her cheeks as she remembered the moment.

Looking back at the field she saw that Takuya was walking off and she furrowed her eyebrows. Was something wrong?

She hoped it was nothing serious as she got up. A small yelp escaped her lips as she did though. Looking at her hand she saw that it had blood coming out of a small cut.

She rolled her eyes; it wasn't serious but might as well ask the medic for something when she went to go see what Takuya was doing.

Making her way down the stands she saw that the medic was simply re-wrapping a bandage on Takuya's leg.

She sighed in relief when she realized it was merely a support bandage.

"Everything aright Takuya?" she asked once she reached the two men.

"Yup, just retying the bandage because it feels slack," he replied flexing his leg once the white material had been tied.

"Thanks JP!" Takuya said with a large grin. "Oh Izumi, this is JP, the team medic," the brown haired player said quickly introducing the two before running back to the field.

Izumi shook his outstretched hand, "Hi I'm Izumi."

"Junpei, but everyone calls me JP," the man replied. Izumi took in his features. He was quite… big, but he had a kind look to his face.

He furrowed his brows as he took her hand, "Is everything okay?" she asked confused at his actions.

"You have a cut on your hand."

Izumi looked at her hand and remembered that she had just cut herself. Putting a hand behind her she replied, "Oh, it's nothing! It's just a small cut."

"Small cuts can become infected, let me put some cream on it," he said digging into his first aid kit.

"No, really it's nothing! You don't need to go through so much trouble!" she said as he placed the cold substance onto the cut and gently rubbed it into the soft skin on her hand.

"There you go, all done." JP said as he put the cream away and closed his kit.

"Thanks, but it wasn't necessary," she said as she turned her eyes to the field once more where the team was bust doing warm up stretches.

Then all of a sudden she started feeling really uncomfortable as she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She squirmed and wondered who was gazing so deeply into her. Looking around she saw no-one on the stands. Furrowing her eyebrows she stole a glance at JP and her emerald eyes widened.

He was the one looking at her with such an intense stare…

"Whew am I tired!" Takuya exclaimed as he and Izumi entered is condo after the morning practice.

Izumi simply nodded her thoughts still on how JP had been staring at her. It really felt creepy because to her it felt as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes.

"Izumi are you okay?" Takuya asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" she said once she saw his waving hand.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she quickly made up. She didn't want to tell him about the JP thing just yet, maybe she was just being paranoid and it would cause a fuss over nothing.

"You sure?" he asked not really believing her but she would tell him in her own time. He would just have to be patient until then.

He walked ahead of her and flopped onto the couch, motioning for Izumi to sit next to him.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked once she had sat down.

Putting an arm over her petite shoulders he replied, "Not sure what would you like to do Angel?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"How about we just sit and relax?" she asked not really feeling like going anywhere today. She didn't mind just spending the day indoors with Takuya…

"That-, but he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Frowning he got up, "I wonder who that is…"

Opening the door he was surprised to see JP standing in the doorway with a bunch of papers in his hand.

"Oh hey JP!" Takuya said, letting the medic in, "Anything wrong?"

"Actually yes Takuya…" he said once entering, putting the papers in Takuya's hands.

Takuya furrowed his eyebrows at the papers, they were full of statistics which he couldn't understand. He never had been good at reading graphs throughout his school years… "JP care to explain what all of this means?"

"It means we found something wrong in your last physical test…" the medic said noticing Izumi sitting on the couch.

"What do you mean something wrong?" he asked, clearly getting annoyed.

Izumi saw this and walked over to him, putting her hands on his shoulders in a comforting way.

"I'm not sure yet… these aren't the full results but you'll be-able to play in the match next week but then we will have to do an additional test to make sure it wasn't just a fluke or something."

Takuya nodded and placed the papers down on the desk.

"Takuya would you like me to make some coffee while you and JP discuss this?" Izumi asked in a caring voice. She could see that Takuya was upset about the whole thing…

"No, I'll make it," he said, but it came out in a sad sigh as he walked towards his kitchen, "JP make yourself at home then we can discuss this."

The medic nodded and walked to the couch before sitting down, "You too Izumi," Takuya said once he saw Izumi was still standing.

She let out a small sigh and walked over to another one of the couches and sat down, feeling JP's gaze on her once more.

Smiling at him she willed him to stop, his stares made her really uncomfortable.

"Looks like we ran out of coffee… I'm going to quickly run to the store and go get some." Takuya said getting his running shoes from the door.

"No, it's okay we don't need coffee," JP replied getting up.

"No, I'll be quick," and with that Takuya had left the condo.

Izumi and JP sat in an awkward silence.

The blonde watched him out of the corner of her eye as he got up and started walking towards her.

"How's your hand?" he asked picking up her injured hand and examining it.

"Oh it's fine…" Izumi said nervously. His close contact was killing her and she just wanted him to sit down again…

"You know… You really are pretty Izumi…" he said moving closer to her.

"Thanks…" she stuttered trying to push the man away. She could see what he was trying to do and she was pretty much cornered while sitting on the couch.

A sickening feeling entered her stomach when she felt his lips on her hers. She struggled underneath his mass.

Then she felt his tongue on her lips and a feeling of nausea overtook her opening her mouth she did the only thing she could. She bit his tongue… hard.

He jumped off her, shocked at her actions.

"Get out!" she hissed getting up from the chair.

"Izumi I-, but she stopped him by repeating her sentence and pointing to the door.

**That chapter sucked… I'm sorry guys… Well I'll update WTG after this and don't forget to read my new story Good and Broken! It might not be Digimon but it's still good! Also guys I'm starting to feel depressed about this... Only like 31 reviews and 8 chapters... It makes me feel that this story is bad... All those silent readers please review! You will make my YEAR!  
**

**Have a great weekend!**

**Angel**


End file.
